


Ouvir Estrelas

by Hamal



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Cdz, Family, Fantasia, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque - Freeform, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Love, M/M, Magia, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Sirius - Freeform, Stars, Yaoi, knights of zodiac, universe - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamal/pseuds/Hamal
Summary: O Universo... Seus segredos e mistérios sempre povoaram o imaginário dos homens desde os primórdios da Terra. A observação dos astros se tornou uma ciência precisa, e através dela o homem definiu padrões dentro de uma lógica física traçada com minucias.O amor... Seus segredos e mistérios sempre impeliram a humanidade numa busca solitária a tudo aquilo que ela almeja e idealiza, porém desconhece.Mu é um fazendeiro humilde que aprendeu desde criança a observar e amar o Universo e seus astros. Porém, um em especial capturou o coração sofrido do ex-estudante de Astronomia, que desde cedo não fora poupado dos fardos pesados da vida na Terra.Essa é uma história de amor entre Mu e Sirius A. A maior e mais brilhante estrela do céu.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic foi feita por Rosenrot) e está sendo ostada no meu perfil como co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil par ficarem juntas pois ela não tem cont no AO3.
> 
> Nota d Rosenrot:  
> Essa fic nasceu a partir de um sonho maluco que tive no domingo de Carnaval de 2016. Ele nada tinha a ver com Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, ou, se tratando de cosmos e estrelas, acho que tinha tudo a ver. 
> 
> Dedico essa fic a minha amiga, sócia, companheira das madrugadas e cumplice de sonhos e loucuras, Hamal, que escreve junto comigo e que, mesmo tendo sido expectadora dessa fic, que surgiu inicialmente de uma vontade de lhe dar um presente especial, ainda assim me deu boas ideias, como sempre dá. Mon amour, é para você ^^ Obrigada por sempre estar a meu lado, me acompanhando nas loucuras e partilhando desse ship que, por sua causa, é o meu OTP forever.

E lá estava ela. A sua luz de devoção.

— Sirius. Ela é a maior estrela do céu, e faz parte da constelação de Cão Maior. Sabia que ela pode... — falou, enquanto olhava para céu noturno, hipnotizado pelo brilho intenso e magnético do astro, até ser interrompido por uma voz infantil e doce.

— Pode ser vista de qualquer ponto da Terra. O senhor já me disse isso, pai. — respondeu o garoto de revoltosos cabelos ruivos e exóticos olhos violetas.

— Ah, mas aposto que não disse que ela está a 8,6 anos-luz da Terra, e que ela é acompanhada de uma anã branca, a Sirius B. — disse o jovem fazendeiro de longos cabelos cor de lavanda, voltando agora sua atenção para a bomba d´água da colheitadeira, a qual estava vedando com um pedaço de fita.

— Bom, pelo menos ela não fica lá em cima sozinha, né? — respondeu o filho sorrindo, mas logo deu lugar a uma expressão séria quando ouviu ao longe um trovão — Acho melhor o senhor deixar a sua estrela brilhar para outros olhos e terminar logo com a colheitadeira, pai. Acho que vai chover.

— Já terminei, Kiki. Amanhã eu troco de vez essa bomba. Anda, sobe ai e vamos terminar essa área antes do temporal. — respondeu Mu baixando a tampa da máquina e limpando os dedos sujos de graxa num pedaço de estopa. Subiu na cabine, entregou a lanterna para o filho e deu partida na máquina.

Fazer a colheita a noite era sempre mais tranquilo, já que pai e filho procuravam evitar o sol ao máximo, pois fora o astro rei o grande carrasco da família, quando seus raios fortes e invisíveis adoeceram a esposa de Mu, mãe de Kiki, a fazendo sucumbir frente um agressivo câncer de pele.

Porém, Mu tinha outro forte motivo para preferir trabalhar à noite. Sirius.

O Universo e seus segredos, o mistério do cosmos, as constelações e seus radiantes astros e as galáxias infindas, sempre povoaram o imaginário do jovem fazendeiro desde sua tenra infância, quando passava horas olhando para o céu a flertar com as estrelas, enquanto sua mãe preparava o jantar.

Quem lhe despertara essa paixão fora o pai, astrônomo de renome, porém aposentado por invalidez sob um diagnóstico cruel de senilidade aos cinquenta e oito anos. Dai em diante, Shion sucumbira rápido á doença neurológica degenerativa e os delírios passaram a ser mais frequentes e, além das saudades, deixara para Mu uma teoria maluca de que era possível se comunicar com os astros — “Só quem ama de verdade pode ouvir, Mu. Você ouve? Ouve o que elas dizem?” — dizia Shion, enquanto observava o céu ao lado do filho.

Aquele fora seu ultimo flerte com o Universo a partir da Terra, antes de sua partida derradeira.

— Eiii... pai! — Kiki chamava, cutucando Mu que comandava a colheitadeira parecendo aéreo — Está saindo do perímetro. Acho que você está cansado, melhor terminar amanhã.

— Ah, sim... desculpe. — respondeu o fazendeiro, engatando a marcha para dar meia volta. O milho já tinha sido boa parte colhido, mas ainda faltavam alguns alqueires — Eu me distrai. Estava pensando no seu avô. Vamos para casa.

A casa era simples. Era do avô de Mu, e quando Shion morreu ele e a mãe foram cuidar da fazenda e tocar o negócio do milho, pois a pensão que Shion deixara não era suficiente.

Mu chegou a entrar em uma faculdade de astronomia, mesmo a contragosto da mãe, a qual temia que a doença de querer conversar com as estrelas pudesse ter sido transmitida para o filho. Aflita, ela pedia todos os dias para que Mu abandonasse os estudos dos astros e seguisse com algo mais palpável.

Como que por capricho do cosmos e para a alegria de sua mãe, Mu conheceu uma garota na faculdade, namoraram e ela engravidou. Não se amavam, mas o jovem estudante de astronomia era muito responsável e não só assumiu a paternidade como se casou com a moça e largou a faculdade para se dedicar ao trabalho na fazenda e ao negócio do milho.

A vida do casal não era fácil e quando Kiki nasceu, Mu perdeu sua mãe para uma forte infecção nos rins. A esposa se foi cinco anos mais tarde.

Pai, mãe, esposa... Todos se foram, menos ela.

Ela sempre esteve lá, desde que tivera consciência de sua existência.

Forte, reluzente e imponente. Sirius.

A luz que aquecia as noites solitárias de Mu.

***

" _Ora (direis) ouvir estrelas! Certo,_ _  
Perdeste o senso!" E eu vos direi, no entanto,  
Que, para ouvi-las, muitas vezes desperto  
E abro as janelas, pálido de espanto_...”

***

— Pai, fecha a janela. Está frio! — pediu Kiki, que já sentia o nariz gelado por causa da brisa fria do inverno que entrava pela janela.

Nem o ar gelado do inverno americano, nem o calor latente das tardes de verão, tampouco a poeira densa do outono e os insetos em festa da primavera obrigavam Mu a fechar a janela de seu quarto enquanto Sirius ainda reluzia majestosa no céu.

Perdera a conta de quantas noites fora cativo de seu magnetismo hipnótico até cair no sono e, quando acordava, a primeira coisa que fazia era procura-la em seu posto.

Como se fosse impelido por uma disciplina militar, sempre se levantava antes que ela fosse engolida pelo horizonte, para lhe dar bom dia e lhe agradecer a companhia, já esperando ansioso pelo próximo por do sol, quando ela era a primeira a surgir no céu com seu rútilo divino lhe cumprimentando novamente.

Parecia loucura, mas durante o dia sentia ciúmes por aqueles que, como ele, a estariam namorando em seus turnos.

E como eram tristes as noites de chuva e céu nublado!

Mu experimentava uma melancolia que só se amenizava quando Kiki sentava em seu colo, na cadeira de balanço, e encostava a cabecinha em seu ombro. Nessa hora, o pequeno lia alguma historia para ele e Mu fechava os olhos, sentindo o perfume delicioso dos cabelos ruivos do filho.

Teriam as estrelas perfumes próprios também?

Shion por vezes lhe disse que não apenas cheiro, mas os astros também possuíam formas, texturas e sons próprios. Mas ele era um homem doente. Quisera Mu acreditar no pai, mas a ciência, a astrologia, a física e até mesmo sua própria lógica e razão lhe provavam o contrário.

Apegado a sua lógica, ou não, lá estava ele, flertando com Sirius, enquanto conferia os estoques de milho que deveria despachar no dia seguinte. Prendeu os longos cabelos fazendo um coque usando a caneta azul com que anotava os lotes, e foi empilhar as ultimas sacas, quando Kiki chegou para lhe chamar para o jantar.

O menino parou na porta do silo, vendo o pai de costas, e então se aproximou e apanhou a prancheta de anotações de Mu. Entre os nomes de clientes, exportadoras e cálculos matemáticos, lá estava ela, Sirius, desenhada em tinta azul e em todo seu resplendor. Suas irmãs menores a acompanhavam, formando a constelação e Cão Maior, mas apenas ela tinha destaque.

— É a Sirius? — perguntou Kiki apenas por curiosidade, pois já conhecia aquele aglomerado de estrelas como ninguém.

— Ah, oi filho. Fala do desenho? É sim. — disse Mu, jogando a ultima saca de milho em cima da pilha. Puxou um lenço do bolso da jardineira com o qual enxugou a testa.

— Pois saiba que ela está bem na frente da tabela do reajuste desse mês. — disse o ruivinho rindo — A sua estrela ainda vai nos dar prejuízo, pai.

Mu sorriu e então correu até ele e o pegou no colo, girando com o garoto no ar que ria da travessura do pai.

— Nunca! Olha só... Veja! — disse Mu, saindo para o lado de fora e apontando com uma das mãos, já que segurava Kiki com a outra, para o céu, para a constelação de Cão Maior — Como um astro tão lindo e imponente pode causar prejuízo? Sabia que as constelações servem de guias também? Muitos viajantes se orientam por elas, pelas estrelas.

— E alguns se desorientam, né pai. Como o senhor. — falou Kiki dando um croque na cabeça de Mu — Já passou das nove e o senhor nem tomou banho ainda! Estou com fome e o jantar está pronto.

— Deixa eu adivinhar... Pizza de hambúrguer! — disse Mu, colocando o pequeno no chão.

— Acertou!

— Ah, mal posso esperar! Vamos, vou tomar um banho de cinco minutos para gente degustar essa iguaria exótica e deliciosa que é especialidade do meu filhão aqui! — falava Mu, puxando Kiki pela mão.

Mas não foram muito longe, pois poucos passos depois, o menino dobrou os joelhos indo ao chão em uma crise de tosse tão violenta que fez Mu esquecer o jantar, o banho, e até mesmo Sirius A, para pegar a caminhoneta às pressas e partir como um raio até o hospital mais próximo, onde passaram a noite entre exames e diagnósticos imprecisos.

Como o céu se nubla repentinamente, anunciando uma tormenta não esperada, assim as idas repentinas ao hospital passaram a fazer parte da rotina de Mu.

***

“ _E conversamos toda a noite,_ _  
enquanto a Via-Láctea, como um pálio aberto,  
cintila. E, ao vir do sol, saudoso e em pranto,  
inda as procuro pelo céu deserto_.”

***

O diagnóstico viera semanas mais tarde, duro como as secas que castigam a terra, implacável e voraz como as pragas que condenam a plantação.

Kiki tinha um tumor no cérebro, maligno e de difícil remoção. Porém, mesmo que tentassem uma intervenção cirúrgica, de nada adiantaria, pois além de deixar o menino com sequelas para a vida toda, o tumor havia sofrido metástase, atingindo os pulmões do garoto, por isso da tosse repentina e violenta.

A nova realidade de Mu, entre visitas apenas paliativas ao hospital, numa espera muda e impotente pelo cumprimento do destino de seu filho, era visível em seu rosto e em seu cotidiano.

A plantação secara a espera da colheita que não foi feita, e os muitos hectares de campo verdejante agora refletiam o interior do homem cujas mãos sempre fizeram brotar a vida.

Mu estava morto por dentro. Seus dias e noites se resumiam a velar o sono do filho na ânsia de não lhe deixar partir sozinho. Temia perder o ultimo piscar de olhos de Kiki, e assim, deixou tudo para trás, até seu flerte com a reluzente Sirius.

Suas noites se tornaram escuras como nunca desde então.

Foi no fim de uma crise horrenda de tosse, onde Kiki expelira tanto sangue pela pequena boca que tingira as mãos e a camiseta de Mu de vermelho, que o jovem fazendeiro pela primeira vez se entregou ao desespero e a angustia que lhe corroíam a alma e o corpo há semanas.

Esperou o pequeno se acalmar e quando ele dormia, Mu correu para a parte de fora da casa, se lançando contra o milharal seco numa jornada sem destino e sem propósitos, onde apenas seus passos desesperados, o choro e a dor lhe acompanhavam.

Até que, após se distanciar quilômetros da propriedade, se permitiu cair de joelhos ao chão, arqueou o corpo à frente e de mãos dadas a terra chorou. Seu choro cortava a noite como um clamor fantasmagórico. A dor impelida na alma fazia seu corpo todo sacudir em espasmos, soluços e gritos, e em sua mente uma única pergunta se formava: Por quê? Por que Kiki? Por que sua mãe, sua esposa, seu pai? Por que todos a sua volta tinham que perecer? Por que ele não? Seria alguma maldição ou peça do destino? Por que ele estava fadado a viver sozinho?

Sentiu ânsia vomitando ali mesmo e meio débil e zonzo, jogou o corpo para trás, caindo de costas, de olhos fechados sobre a terra, com os braços abertos em paralelo, tentando controlar a respiração e o enjoo, até que abriu os olhos e lá estava ela.

As lágrimas escorriam pelas têmporas molhando seus cabelos, mas já não soluçava mais, não respirava com dificuldade, não tinha espasmos nem tremores. Seu choro agora era contemplativo, pois até em meio ao horror de sua triste realidade, Sirius lhe fazia chorar tamanha era sua beleza.

Ali, na fazenda, não havia as perturbadoras luzes da cidade que tiravam a magia do céu estrelado, por conseguinte, o véu da noite lhe cobria com todo seu esplendor e, em destaque absoluto, estava ela.

— Você também é tão sozinha... Eu sei... Eu sinto. — disse em voz alta, pois ali ninguém o julgaria louco por falar com estrelas — Assim como eu... aqui na Terra, você ai está rodeada por presenças mudas... Sirius... Deixe meu Kiki ficar ao seu lado, para que eu possa olhar para ele todas as noites... como olho para você... e para que eu possa amá-lo mesmo a distância... como eu... amo você...

A voz era em tom de suplica. Os olhos parados eram fixos nela, que mesmo a 8,6 anos-luz de distancia se refletia majestosa nas retinas do jovem fazendeiro, que sem piscar a encarava como um amante apaixonado olha para sua amada, até que um clarão repentino se fez no céu, obrigando Mu a não só fechar os olhos de repente como também protege-los colocando as mãos à frente do rosto.

Somente quando o clarão se dissipou foi que Mu rapidamente abriu os olhos e se levantou do chão. Seu coração batia frenético, suas lágrimas secaram com o susto e confuso, ele passou a andar pelo milharal meio desorientado, até que finalmente olhou para cima, para ela, mas justamente nessa hora seu coração falhou uma batida.

Sirius não estava no céu.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_—_ ** **_Você também é tão sozinha... Eu sei... Eu sinto._ ** **_—_ ** **_disse em voz alta, pois ali ninguém o julgaria louco por falar com estrelas_ ** **_—_ ** **_Assim como eu... aqui na Terra, você ai está rodeada por presenças mudas... Sirius... Deixe meu Kiki ficar ao seu lado, para que eu possa olhar para ele todas as noites... como olho para você... e para que eu possa amá-lo mesmo a distância... como eu... amo você..._ **

**_A voz era em tom de suplica. Os olhos parados eram fixos nela, que mesmo a_ ** **_8,6 anos-luz de distancia se refletia majestosa nas retinas do jovem fazendeiro, que sem piscar a encarava como um amante apaixonado olha para sua amada, até que um clarão repentino se fez no céu, obrigando Mu a não só fechar os olhos de repente como também protege-los colocando as mãos à frente do rosto._ **

**_Somente quando o clarão se dissipou foi que Mu rapidamente abriu os olhos e se levantou do chão. Seu coração batia frenético, suas lágrimas secaram com o susto e confuso, ele passou a andar pelo milharal meio desorientado, até que finalmente olhou para cima, para ela, mas justamente nessa hora seu coração falhou uma batida._ **

**_Sirius não estava no céu._ **

***

_Direis agora: "Tresloucado amigo!_ _  
Que conversas com elas? Que sentido  
Tem o que dizem, quando estão contigo?"_

***

Mu baixou o rosto rapidamente e esfregou os olhos. Estava enlouquecendo? Bem provável que sim. Seu pai havia lhe deixado o estigma.

Quando ergueu novamente o rosto e arregalou os enormes olhos verdes para céu, comprovou seu possível delírio. Apenas a anã branca, Sirius B, compunha a constelação de Cão Maior.

— Meu... Deus... não... você não... você não! Não me deixe também... O que está acontecendo... O que... — balbuciava com a voz tremula e o animo frágil, até que uma brisa fresca, trazendo um exótico e peculiar perfume de sândalo acariciou o olfato de Mu de súbito, o fazendo virar o rosto para o lado de onde ele vinha, e quando assim o fez, viu em meio ao milharal ressequido uma fraca luz branca quebrar a escuridão da noite.

Mu estreitou os olhos e começou a caminhar em direção a ela, afastando os pés de milho que fechavam o caminho, apertando o passo ao mesmo ritmo que seu coração acelerava, até que seus olhos viram o que jamais imaginaria ver ali.

Ficou estático, olhando para a figura à sua frente.

De cócoras no chão, um rapaz de pele muito alva, cabelos dourados longuíssimos, os quais não eram apenas um loiro como se costumava ver na Terra, mas sim reluziam parecendo ouro, plantava uma semente com as mãos nuas. Quando acabou, o jovem bateu a terra das mãos esfregando uma contra a outra e ficou de pé, e sua figura era de uma beleza tamanha que arrancara lagrimas dos olhos de Mu uma vez mais.

Era alto, e seus olhos reluziam um brilho azul tão intenso que chagavam a hipnotizar. Entre as sobrancelhas um pequeno ponto de luz rutilava um fulgor vermelho e quando sorriu foi como se toda a força da Natureza arrebatasse Mu com aquele simples gesto.

Por mais ilógico que parecesse, por mais que seu conhecimento acerca das leis da física, das ciências exatas, da astronomia e também da teologia lhe dissessem o contrário... Por mais que estivesse se entregando de vez à loucura, herança de seu pai, Mu olhou para aquele ser e o reconheceu de imediato.

— S-Sirius... — disse num sussurro quase mudo. Os olhos esbugalhados. As mãos tremulas. O peito em êxtase.

— Não. Shaka. — o som de sua voz era como uma sinfonia angelical em total esplendor. Era como ser transportado aos portões do paraíso e jogado no confortável abraço da eternidade sublime — Sirius é como vocês me chamam. O nome que me deram aqui na Terra. Mas, para você, Mu, eu sou Shaka. Eu o conheço por esse nome desde que veio a esse mundo e eu quero que me conheça pelo nome que me foi dado quando fui criado. Meu amado Mu.

— Eu... eu... estou sonhando... não é... não... — dizia Mu, sentindo seus joelhos falharem, mas tentando se manter firme — Shaka... isso... isso é impossível... é ilógico... — dizia, olhando mais uma vez para o céu e constatando que Sirius não estava mesmo lá, pois estava bem diante de seus olhos, em sua frente, em carne, osso e luz —... O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Eu tenho pouco tempo, Mu... Logo o sol vai nascer e eu devo voltar, mas, eu vim para te dar um presente. Um presente por todos esses anos de companhia e devoção. — disse esticando o braço e lhe estendendo a mão — Me leve até seu filho.

— C-como? — respondeu o fazendeiro ainda em choque, afinal uma estrela do céu estava bem à sua frente, na forma deu um lindo rapaz nu, que tinha o sexo apenas encoberto por algumas madeixas dos longos cabelos dourados, os quais lhe caiam em cascata pelo peito e torso até quase a virilha e cujo brilho vívido desafiava a noite.

Em sua mente tresloucada, Mu já pensara muita vezes antes que rosto e que corpo teria Sirius, caso fosse um ser humano, e estranhamente, em todas as vezes que a imaginara, ela não tinha sexo definido. Bem, não que isso lhe importasse, uma vez que o arrebatamento que o astro provocava em si ia muito além dos conceitos terrenos de gênero e desejo carnal. Sirius tinha conquistado a alma de Mu, e pouco importava com que face ou sexo ela se apresentasse a si.

Agora entendia as palavras de Shion. “Forma, som e cheiro próprios.”

Shaka era uma estrela viva, com um som de trombetas celestiais e um perfume de sândalo misterioso.

Quando tocou na mão dele, Mu sentiu uma energia viva e eletrizante ser transportada para seu corpo e imediatamente toda a dor e desespero que carregava no peito se transformaram em calor e conforto. Calor esse que aumentou ainda mais quando Shaka lhe puxou para si e o abraçou.

— Eu infringi muitas leis para estar aqui, hoje, com você, Mu, e para fazer o que vou fazer. — disse o astro, encostando seu rosto ao do fazendeiro que parecia em transe, embalado pela voz poderosa e pelo amor que exalada de todo o ser de Shaka — Mas nenhuma força do universo seria capas de me impedir de retribuir aos toques que me dava com seus olhos, Mu. Sentia seus olhos me tocarem e precisava tocá-lo, senti-lo, com meu corpo físico, ou seria uma estrela morta vagando no vácuo do cosmos para sempre.

— Eu... meu Deus isso é tão absurdo... Sirius... Shaka! — falou Mu, erguendo os olhos para olhar para o rosto da estrela.

— Me leve até Kiki. Não devemos esperar mais. — disse Shaka, acariciando o rosto espantado do fazendeiro.

Então Mu conduziu Shaka até a pequena casa e até o quarto de Kiki, que estava iluminado por uma penumbra densa, amenizada apenas por um lampião aceso ao lado da cama.

Sirius A soltou da mão de Mu assim que entrou no cômodo e viu o pequeno dormindo na cama. Sua respiração era ofegante, mesmo com o auxílio do respirador artificial que ele tinha preso ao rostinho.

Mu ficou parado na porta, ao mesmo tempo deslumbrado e temeroso.

Observou o astro de cabelos dourados se sentar à beirada da cama e sentiu seu peito apertar.

Teria Sirius, ou Shaka, vindo buscar seu filho para leva-lo ao céu e transformá-lo em uma estrela da constelação de Cão Maior, assim como pedira quando se entregara ao choro no milharal?

Sentiu medo e deu dois passos á frente quando viu Shaka tirar o respirador de Kiki e descobri-lo.

— Não tenha medo, Mu. — Shaka o confortou — Tenha fé.

Então a estrela pegou Kiki no colo, e como estava muito debilitado pela doença, o garotinho nem se moveu. Shaka o aninhou nos braços, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito reluzente, olhou uma vez mais para Mu, sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Imediatamente, o ponto vermelho em sua testa emitiu uma luz branca muito forte, que clareou todo o quarto e quando Mu conseguiu vencer a claridade e olhar para eles, percebeu uma sombra negra sair de dentro do corpo de Kiki, através dos poros de sua pele, e entrar no corpo de Shaka. Quando parecia que toda a sombra tinha deixado o corpo da criança, uma luz vívida saiu do peito Sirius e banhou Kiki completamente. Na mesma hora o garotinho ruivo deu um suspiro alto e forte, deixando entrar todo o ar que seus pulmões não suportavam mais filtrar.

Kiki estava curado.

No instante em que Shaka curava Kiki, do lado de fora da casa de Mu a semente que plantara no solo ressoava com seu poder e a seiva que brotou dele sob a terra, revigorou toda a plantação como mágica. Mu não havia de perder um só pé de sua produção anual.

Dentro da casa, Kiki abriu os olhos na mesma hora em que Shaka também abrira os seus. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos e sorriram. Kiki se ergueu no colo da estrela, abriu os braços e a abraçou com força.

Mu caiu de joelhos no chão, se entregando às lagrimas, agora de emoção e arrebatamento. Ver o filho curado e sorridente, nos braços daquele que durante anos fora seu deus de contemplação e devoção, era mágico, era um verdadeiro milagre.

— Bem que meu pai falou que você existia para mostrar o caminho para os viajantes. — disse o menininho olhando para o rosto de Shaka — Obrigado por me guiar de volta, Sirius. Eu quase me perdi nas sombras da morte.

— É Shaka... O nome dele é... Shaka. — disse Mu com voz embargada e na mesma hora, Kiki olhou para o pai de joelhos no chão e sorriu, então pulou do colo de Shaka e correu até Mu, lhe dando um abraço como há muito não conseguia.

— Papai! — disse quase num grito, antes de ser levantado por Mu, que agora ficava de pé e rodava o ruivinho no ar em êxtase.

— Kiki! Meu filhote. É um milagre, é um milagre!

Pai e filho ficaram longos minutos abraçados. Choraram de alegria, de saudades, de amor...

Ao lado deles, Shaka observava a tudo sorridente, até que chegou sua hora de partir, pois logo o sol nasceria e ele teria que ser visto em outros horizontes. 

— Filho, acho que nosso amigo precisa ir embora. — disse Mu, colocando Kiki no chão, que imediatamente olhou para a figura que iluminava todo o quarto com um sorriso terno no rosto.

— Eu achava que estrelas eram meninas. — disse Kiki descontraído, enquanto caminhava até Shaka.

— Nem meninas, nem meninos. Estrelas são corpos celestes. — explicou Mu, passando a mão no rosto num gesto nervoso. Sua mente ainda presa pelos conceitos da lógica humano tentava lidar com tudo aquilo que acontecia ali.

— Exato. — disse Shaka, se agachando para olhar nos olhos curiosos de Kiki — Somos feitas de átomos, gases interestelares, poeira cósmica e o desejo mais íntimo dos homens... Isso é tudo que precisa saber, pequeno. O resto... — deu um forte abraço no garoto ruivo, se levantou e lentamente seguiu caminhando até Mu —... Seus sonhos irão lhe revelar.

— Sirius!... — chamou Kiki — É, quer dizer... Shaka... você volta? — perguntou apreensivo, mas o astro apenas olhou para trás e o presenteou com um sorriso alegre e cativante.

Não era preciso uma resposta verbal. Eles já se comunicavam pela linguagem do amor.

Sirius então voltou seu rosto para Mu e lhe pegou na mão. O toque novamente fora sentido como um afago diretamente na alma do fazendeiro, que embasbacado apenas seguiu a estrela para onde ela o conduzia.

Juntos entraram no milharal e caminharam, de mãos dadas, até o local onde Sirius havia plantado sua semente celestial, então pararam e um de frente para o outro ficaram longos minutos se olhando nos olhos.

As mãos curiosas tocavam as peles, sentindo a diferença da textura, do calor... Mu tocou nos cabelos de Sirius e a sensação era tão prazerosa que sentia que poderia passar o resto da vida apenas acariciando aqueles fios dourados de luz. Ao passo que Shaka também tocava nos cabelos de Mu e deixava escapar um sorriso de satisfação.

Nem todos os milênios que passara no céu testemunhando os milagres do cosmos lhe foram tão sublimes quanto tocar naqueles fios lavanda.

— Se eu fiquei louco de vez... não quero que me curem. Não quero enxergar a vida de novo com olhos sãos. — disse Mu, acariciando o rosto de Shaka.

— Não está louco, Mu, nem ficará. Poucos são aqueles que possuem o seu dom de falar conosco. — disse Shaka, devolvendo o carinho e tocando o rosto do fazendeiro com ternura — Olhe para o céu. Vê? Acima de nós está a constelação de Ariétes. — apontou para o amontoado de estrelas que compunham a constelação de Áries — As estrelas mais brilhantes do Carneiro são α Ari, uma gigante vermelha cuja magnitude aparente é de 2,0, e β Ari, uma estrela da sequência principal. Agora, vê aquela anã branca ao lado de β Ari? 

— S-sim, creio que sim... mas... — Mu estreitou os olhos para focalizar o pequenino ponto de luz citado por Sirius. Como nunca havia reparado que na constelação de Áries surgira uma nova anã? Talvez se não tivesse abandonado o curso de astronomia tivesse reparado —... espere!... Essa estrela, eu sinto! Elas está... sorrindo?... Não pode ser!... meu pai... Shion... ele...

Nesse momento Shaka segurou no rosto de Mu com ambas as mãos e o fez olhar para si. Os olhos verdes marejados encontraram os azuis intensos de Sirius e naquele momento todo o mistério fora revelado. Nenhuma pergunta mais ficaria sem respostas e o coração de Mu agora era pleno de felicidade.

Felicidade essa que se elevou a um patamar sublime quando os lábios quentes de Shaka tocaram os seus. O contato fez todo o corpo de Mu reagir, mas em especial tocara sua alma.

O beijo se demorou minutos a fio, até que Sirius afastou seu rosto e novamente lhe sorriu.

— Sempre que a Lua não estiver cheia e o céu estiver mais escuro, os viajantes precisarão de minha orientação, ou se perderão em seus caminhos. Mas, quando a Lua banhar a Terra com seu véu de prata, eu estarei aqui, Mu, a seu lado, até que os seus dias nesse planeta se findem. Então, eu o levarei de volta para a casa. Meu amado Mu.

E assim Sirius se despediu de Mu, e com um novo clarão que tomou os céus, ascendeu de volta à constelação de Cão Maior.

Os anos passaram e Sirius cumprira sua promessa.

Todas as noites de lua cheia, Shaka descia à Terra para ficar com Mu. Sorriam, se amavam, e quando não podiam estar juntos fisicamente lá estavam eles em contemplação. Mu na Terra e Shaka no céu. Os olhos vidrados um no outro.

Até que os dias de Mu na Terra chegaram ao fim. Kiki já estava casado e era pai de três filhos lindos e saudáveis, que sentiam muitas saudades do avô brincalhão e de seu companheiro que descia do céu nas noites de lua cheia. Porém tristeza não tinha vez naquela família, já que Kiki sabia bem onde seu amado pai estava.

— Até hoje os astrônomos não conseguiram decifrar o fenômeno natural que faz a Sirius A desaparecer nas noites de lua cheia. — dizia o engenheiro agrônomo deitado na rede com as três crianças em seu colo. Todos olhando para a constelação de Cão Maior — Alguns dizem que um corpo celeste desconhecido, ou meteorito, entra em sua frente e projeta uma sombra nela, a impedindo de ser vista na Terra.

— Mas agora ela não vai mais sumir do céu, né papai? — disse a pequena menina de cabelos castanhos deitada no colo do pai — Agora que o vovô está com ela, Sirius não se sente mais sozinha lá no céu.

— Sim! — respondeu Kiki sorrindo — Imagino o tanto de teorias de conspirações que foram criadas durante esses anos em que Shaka viveu aqui com meu pai. — disse mais para si mesmo — Mas é isso mesmo, crianças. Agora eles estão lá juntinhos. Veem, ali, do lado dela?

— Do lado da Sirius A é a Sirius B, a anã branca, ou Épsilon CMa! — disse um garotinho ruivo cheio de propriedade.

— Sim, mas antes da Épsilon CMa. Aquela bem pertinho da Sirius A, que cintila um brilho roxinho e parece estar sorrindo. — falou Kiki.

— Aquela é a estrela Mu. É o vovô. — disse o garotinho menor, um loirinho de lindos olhos violetas.

— Exato! E agora que todos já viram o vovô, vamos dar tchau para ele que está na hora de dormir.

— Tchau, vovô! Boa noite! Tchau Shaka! — disseram as crianças em uníssono, abanando as mãozinhas para o céu e se divertindo com o piscar das duas estrelas. A gigante brilhante Sirius e sua pequena nova companheira, que atraia os olhares curiosos de astrônomos do mundo todo, os quais dentavam desvendar o mistério a cerca de seu surgimento.

Mal sabiam eles que a explicação mais lógica não estava dentro dos livros de astrofísica, ou em complicadas equações matemáticas, tampouco nas escrituras cabalísticas cercadas de mistérios milenares, mas em algo muito mais simples.

 _“E eu vos direi: "Amai para entendê-las!_ __  
Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas".” – Olavo Bilac

FIM


End file.
